Not That Way
by LadyMiriamele
Summary: What happens when Kurama makes a move on Hiei? It isnt what he expects... Yaoi


Title: Not That Way

Author: Lady Miriamele

Warnings: yaoi

Reviews Welcomed :)

^Standard Disclaimers Apply^

__

This shouldn't be too hard at all. All I have to do is tell him. Kurama smiled warmly as he finished bandaging Hiei's wounds from the last mission. "Done," Kurama said, standing up. His fingers tingled from the encounter with Hiei. 

Hiei simply gave a casual, "Hn." 

"That was tiring," Yusuke yawned, leaning back in his chair. They were all gathered at his house, tending wounds. The battle hadn't been too difficult, but they all had cuts, scrapes and bruises.

Kurama sighed and leaned back, a bit too close to Hiei. His confidence was surging. All those years of living as a seducing Youko would pay off in a few hours. Once he had him alone, Kurama could tell Hiei of his feelings and how much he loved him. Then he'd give an offer he couldn't refuse. Kurama was certain Hiei felt the same way, for Kurama had spent so much time breaking down those walls. Smiling at his plan, Kurama moved even closer to the oblivious youkai.

"I'm going to head home in a bit. You want to stay here, or do you want to rest at my place?" Kurama whispered to Hiei.

"Why do either?" Hiei shot back.

Kurama shrugged, pretending he didn't care. "Well, it looks like rain. But if not that's fine with me." Hiei didn't respond, but Kurama knew he'd come.

For about ten minutes, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama conversed, first about the last mission, then about other things, such as school. Finally, Kurama stood and announced he was taking his leave. Glancing around the room, he saw Hiei had left already. Kurama grinned, knowing that Hiei would show up later. He said his good-byes to Yusuke and Kuwabara, then eagerly left the house. He could barely wait to set his plan in motion. Yes, Hiei would soon be his.

Upon exiting the house, Kurama found out it was already raining. A soft call of thunder sounded in the skies and rain pattered the concrete. Kurama just took his time, unmindful that his hair was beginning to stick to his face. The rain seemed to have perfect timing. Once he made it to his house, he was soaked.

Careful not to wake his mother, Kurama slipped into his room. Sure enough, Hiei was there, standing in the corner. "Took you long enough," he growled.

Kurama offered him a quick smile, then went to the bathroom to quickly brush his hair. He came back into the room, minus his shirt, and sat close to Hiei. Then he shivered a bit.

"Baka kitsune," Hiei said, snorting. "You're cold."

"I'm fine," Kurama replied, shivering again. "Well, I guess we best sleep now. We have to recover our energy."

Hiei just stared at him blankly.

Kurama's smiled widened. "I suppose we could both take the bed, if you don't care."

This time, Hiei narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Kurama tilted his head innocently. "What do you mean?" _Damn,_ he thought, _I hope I didn't blow it._

"You damn well know what I mean. Now explain."

"I _am_ cold, arent I?" Kurama had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hiei, I guess I should tell you what I'm playing here," Kurama paused and moved even closer. "Well, maybe I should show you first, since words are so very boring."

Kurama leaned forward, taking Hiei into his arms. Hiei tensed, but that was expected. Kurama tilted his head upward, then gently flicked his tongue over Hiei's closed mouth. Then he dove, kissing with force. He pulled away almost instantly to simply whisper, "I want you to warm me." Then he pressed his body closer to Hiei's, kissing him once again. He intertwined their tongues, playing gentle at first. Once he was sure Hiei was aware of what was going on, Kurama laid him down on the bed and kissed harder. Hiei had yet to respond, but Kurama knew he'd come around eventually.

Kurama's mind raced. _This is so…_

~^*^~

_…so horrible!_

Hiei couldn't believe what was happening. Kurama was kissing him! And not your friendly, peck on the check kiss either. What the hell was he doing with his tongue?! Worst of all, he had Hiei pinned on the bed, directly under him. He could feel Kurama's arousal.

He didn't know what to do. He truly did not want to hurt Kurama's feelings, but this was getting very scary. Hiei had no idea that Kurama was interested in him this way. He thought Kurama was just trying to be a good friend. Like a brother.

Hiei paused at that thought. That was exactly it. This was like kissing a brother. He hated it. It was so wrong. Feeling extremely violated, Hiei pushed Kurama off him, harder than he intended, and fled as fast as he could to the window. Before he left, he mumbled, "I am sorry Kurama, but I am just not interested in you that way." And he was gone.

~^*^~

A cold wind found its way into Kurama's room, but he was too lost in thought to notice it. Hiei had rejected him. Youko Kurama had been rejected. His heart felt as if he had been stabbed with a knife of fire. He loved Hiei and that love would now never be returned.

Worst of all, Kurama knew things would never be the same between himself and Hiei. Not only will Hiei feel awkward, but Kurama would have to do his best to get over that oh-so-sexy fire demon. 

He had been too confident. His youko self had gotten the better of him. And he had been rejected. A tear slid off his face and hit the bed.

Kurama ended up alone, heartbroken and cold.

End

Note: Someone told me that if I had seen all the episodes of YYH, then I'd know that Hiei was definitely not gay. Of course, I still think Kurama and Hiei are a couple, but that statement gave me the idea for this fic. I feel kind of bad for Kurama, though. Oh well, I'll just have to write a happily ever after fic sometime soon. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
